


the rest after the disappearance

by snakelesbians



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Its just soft and domestic really, set immediately after the decade/deno movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Deneb and Yuuto return to the Zeroliner after Yuuto's return.





	the rest after the disappearance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).

> I hope that you enjoy this, its just some short, sweet, hopefully cosy content.

“It's nice to be back.” Yuuto stretched out his arms and flopped onto the couch as Deneb shook his head and laughed fondly.

“I will go get us some tea to celebrate your return, please wait for a little bit Yuuto, I would hate for you to disappear again now that you are back.” Deneb bowed before turning to exit the room, feeling the warmth of Yuuto’s smile following him.

Deneb bustled through the kitchen putting on the tea to brew and placing sweets into a bowl for him to share with his partner. Once the tea was ready Deneb loaded everything onto and serving tray and headed back to the main area of the zeroliner, excited to have a nice relaxing tea with Yuuto now that he had returned from what seemed like oblivion. Especially now that Deneb felt as if he had a better understanding of Yuuto and wanted to try and pry more information from him in regards to the others youth past their meeting.

“Yuuto the tea is ready and I have brought candy~” Deneb announced as he entered the room, pausing when he saw his partner fast asleep on the couch, a peaceful expression upon his face. “Ah, its seems like i will be the only one having tea for now, it must be exhausting getting shunted out of time.”

Deneb sat down delicately next to Yuuto and poured himself a cup of tea, humming contentedly to himself the whole while. He was pleased that Yuuto had returned to him at all and that he appeared to be fine, even if it seemed he had been hiding for a long time that his first meeting with Deneb was not when the imagin thought, but when the rider was a child. 

“A promise…” Deneb looked down at his hand contemplatively. “Even if i did not know if was you i’m glad that i could keep a promise to someone so special to me Yuuto. I hope that you had a great time in that village and I am very glad that you grew up to be my dear partner Yuu-kun” 

Deneb placed his now empty teacup on the tray and stood up. He turned towards Yuuto and bent over to hoist him into his arms. The Rider shifting slightly but settling down and pushing his face into deneb’s chest.

“I think that it's time to properly put you into bed Yuuto, it has been a very long day for me and it would seem for you as well, I think it might be nice to wake up in your own bed instead of on the couch.”

Deneb walked through the corridors of the zeroliner and arrived at Yuuto’s bedroom, lightly shifting the other he opened the door and turned on the lights to allow him to navigate the mildly messy area that was Yuuto’s floor. He shifted Yuuto so that he was holding him in only one arm and moved back his covers with the other before placing his partner down onto the bed. Deneb smoothed back Yuuto’s hair and then watched him shift slightly on the bed before settling down.

“It makes me very happy that you have come back to me and still wish to be my partner, Rest well Yuuto.” Deneb leaned down and gave Yuuto a soft kiss on the forehead before he stood and walked towards the door, turning around one last time before he left. “Good night Yuuto sleep well and please be here in the morning.”

Deneb closed the door and the Zeroliner was silent for the rest of the night, a nice change to the usual that lasted until Deneb made shiitake stir fry for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with getting Deneb's voice down so i hope it wasn't too jarring to read. <3


End file.
